pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Generation V
Generation V in the Pokémon franchise, is a term used to describe the fifth set of games introduced into the series. Not much is known about it as of now, but so far two new Pokémon that will star in the 13th movie Phantom Champion Zoroark have been revealed. The titles for these games have been revealed to be Pokémon Black and White, and a recent announcement made by Nintendo has stated that these games are set to be released at the end of 2010. The two new Pokémon that were first revealed were Zoroark and it's pre-evolution Zorua. Also the new starters had been revealed in the May CoroCoros´s scans as Tsutarja, Pokabu, and Mijumaru. The new starters seem to be a grass snake, a fire pig and a sea otter, respectively. Game versions have been revealed to be on Nintendo DS and Wii and their mascots are Zekrom for Pokémon White and Reshiram for Pokémon Black. On June 11th, 2010, seven new Pokémon were revealed.On June 28, 2010, eight new pokemon were revealed.On June 27, 2010, a picture of Pokemon:Best Wishes anime leaked on the internet revealing four new pokemon and two new characters as well. This was confirmed on July 1,2010. People that were invited to the early screening of this year's movie on July 3rd, 2010; "The Ruler Of Illusions; Zoroark", say that in the new and second BW trailer that was shown before the movie started revealed a new Pokemon called Minezumi, and another one that was described as a "Pokemon with big pupils and unpleasing ears". On July 25, 2010 this pokemon confirmed to be a ledgendary and its name is Victini. These pokemon were confirmed on July 10, 2010 with the premier of this movie. On July 3, 2010 images of Bandai toys have leaked revealing one new pokemon but the name is currently unknown. On July 9, 2010 an image of the demo of these games leaked revealing a new pokemon Hatooboo. On July 11, 2010 Pokemon Sunday revealed a bird-like sillouete and his name confirmed later on the day with the Coro Coro leaked scans. In addition a new pokemon was revealed too, and it is Munna's evolution. On July 21, 2010, a new Pokemon was revealed on Oha Suta, Mamanboo. On July 22, 2010 it was announced that a new Play-Doh toy set will be released on October 30th in Japan in commemoration of Black and White and ''its product listing also mentions two unknown Pokemon:Onokkusu and Burokko. On July 29, 2010 Oha Suta Shows a 6-minute new footage revealing three new pokemon: Shikijika, Miruhoggu and an unnamed pokemon looking like a swan. On August 3, 2010 many images leaked from Yahoo images (Japanese) and revealed an image of a new pokemon which looks like a caterpillar. On August 6, 2010, four new Pokemon from demo were leaked on Pokejungle, one was Emonga The Flying Squirrel Pokemon, Hihidaruma's pre evolution and the name of Basurao and Tabunne. On August 7, 2010, pictures from Corocoro were leaked containing info mainly from pokemon that has been revaled from trailers. In addition to these, Basurao image was revealed from demo. On August 10, 2010 more clear images was leaked from the Demo revealing Tabunne image. On August 18, 2010, a video was shown on many websites revealing two unknown Pokemon: a blue octopus and a greenish yellow pokemon. On August 21, 2010, the pokemon from the Bandai toys was revealed as Yanappu. On September 1, 2010 several new ''Black and White commercials were available to those who have Japanese Wiis and it appeared there could be a new Pokemon chasing Chillarmy in the third video. Also on the same date, possible evolutions for the starters were leaked. On September 2, 2010 during an update on the official site of Pokemon, a new Pokemon appeared In an image but it was all covered with accessories from Pokemon Musical. On September 4, 2010 another image was leaked revealing two new Pokemon that was part of the monkey trio a long with Yanappu. On September 6, a trailer for the special episode Can’t Wait! Pokemon Sunday BW Special! revealed a new cat Pokemon. As on this day Pokexperto site started revealing all pokemon but these pokemon are not confirmed. Confirmed Pokémon Zoroark'' -type ''The Dark Fox Pokémon ''(February 10, 2010) Zorua -type ''The Illusory Fox Pokémon (February 10, 2010) TsutarjaTsutaja -type The Grass Snake Pokemon (May 12, 2010) Pokabu'' The Fire Pig Pokémon (May 12, 2010) ''Mijumaru The ''Sea Otter Pokémon' '(May 12, 2010) Zekrom (Legendary) / -type ''The Black Yin Pokémon ''(May 29, 2010) Reshiram (Legendary) / -type ''The White Yang Pokémon ''(May 29, 2010) Chillarmy -type ''The Chinchilla Pokémon ''(June 11, 2010) Munna -type ''The Dream Eater Pokémon ''(June 11, 2010) Gear -type ''The Gear Pokémon ''(June 11, 2010) Mamepato / -type ''The Baby Pigeon Pokemon ''(June 11, 2010) Hihidaruma -type ''The Flaming Pokémon' (June 11, 2010) Shimama'' -type ''The Charged Pokemon ''(June 11, 2010) Meguroko / -type ''The Desert Crocodile Pokémon ''(June 11, 2010) Koromori / -type ''The Bat Pokemon (June 27, 2010) Kibago'' -type ''The Tusk Pokemon ''(June 27, 2010) Janobii -type ''The Grass Snake Pokemon (Tsutarja's first evolution) (June 27, 2010) Futachimaru -type The Training Pokemon (Mijumaru's first evolution) (June 27, 2010) Moguryu'' -type ''The Mole Pokemon ''(June 28, 2010) Doryuuzu / -type (Moguryu's evolution) The Deep Earth''' Pokemon (June 28, 2010) Ononokusu -type ''The Jaw Horn Pokemon (June 28, 2010) Desukaan'' '' -type ''The Coffin Pokemon ''(June 28, 2010) Denchura / -type ''The Electric Spider Pokemon '''(June 28, 2010) Rankurusu -type ''The Amplification Pokemon (June 28, 2010) Gochiruzeru -type The Celestial Body Pokemon (June 28, 2010) Gigaiasu -type The High Pressure Pokemon (June 28, 2010) Minezumi -type The Lookout Pokemon (July 3, 2010) Victini'' (Legendary) / -type ''The Mirage Pokemon (July 3, 2010) Yanappu -type The Grass Monkey Pokemon ''( July 5, 2010) Hatooboo / -type (Mamepato's evolution) ''The Pigeon Pokemon (July 9, 2010) Wooguru / -type The Valor Pokemon (July 11, 2010) Musharna -type (Munna's evolution)'' The Trance Pokemon'' (July 11, 2010) Mamanbou -type The Nursing Pokemon (July 21, 2010) Onokkusu -type (July 22, 2010) Burroko (July 22, 2010) Shikijika / -type The Seasonal Pokemon (July 29, 2010) Miruhoggu -type (Minezumi's evolution) The Precaution Pokemon (July 29, 2010) Swana / -type The Swan Pokemon (July 29, 2010) Kurumiru / -type The Sewing Pokemon (August 3, 2010) Emonga / -type The Flying Squirrel Pokemon (August 7, 2010) Darumakka -type (Hihidaruma's pre evolution) (August 7, 2010) Basurao -type The Violent Pokemon (August 7, 2010) Tabunne -type The Listening Pokemon (August 7, 2010) Unnamed Octopus Pokemon (August 18, 2010) Unnamed Yellow Pokemon (August 18, 2010) Choroneko -type The Ill-Natured Pokemon (September 1, 2010) Chaobuu'' / -type ''The Fire Pig Pokemon (Pokabu's first evolution) (September 1, 2010) Jaroda -type (Tsutarja's second evolution)'' The Royal Pokemon'' (September 1, 2010) Enbuoo / -type (Pokabu's second evolution) The Big Fire Pig Pokemon (September 1, 2010) Daikenki -type (Mijumaru's second evolution)'' The Dignity Pokιmon'' (September 1, 2010) Churine -type The Stump Pokemon (September 2, 2010) Baoppu -type ''The High Temperature Pokemon (September 4, 2010) Hiyappu -type The Water Pouring Pokemon ''(September 4, 2010) Degeki -type ''The Karate Pokemon (September 6, 2010) Mebukijika / -type ''(Shikijika's evolution) The Seasonal Pokemon '''(September 11, 2010) Yooterii -type ''The Puppy Pokemon (September 11, 2010) Monmen -type The Cotton Ball Pokemon (September 11, 2010) Tamagetake / -type The Mushroom Pokemon (September 11, 2010) Dangoro -type (Gigaiasu's 1st Pre Evo) The Mantle Pokemon (September 11, 2010) Buffalon -type The Headbutting Bull Pokemon (September 11, 2010) After the Game Release Dokkora -type (September 16, 2010) Otamaro -type The Tadpole Pokemon (September 16, 2010) Haderia -type (Yooterii's evolution) (September 16, 2010) Fushide / -type (September 16, 2010) Hiyakkii -type (Hiyappu’s evolution) (September 16, 2010) Yabukuron -type (September 16, 2010) Zuruggu / -type (September 16, 2010) Leparudasu -type (Choroneko's evolution) (September 16, 2010) Hoiiga / -type (Fushide's 1st evolution) (September 16, 2010) Hahakurimo / -type (Kurumiru's 2nd evolution) (September 16, 2010) Ishizumai / -type (September 16, 2010) Shinpora / (September 16, 2010) Boakii -type (Baoppu’s evolution) (September 16, 2010) Zeburaika -type (Shimama's Evo) (September 16, 2010) Cocoromori / -type (Koromori's evolution) (September 16, 2010) Desumasu -type (Desukan’s pre-evolution) (September 16, 2010) Gochimu -type (Gochiruzeru's 1st pre-evolution) (September 16, 2010) Yuniran -type (Rankurusu's 1st pre-evolution) (September 16, 2010) Gamagaru / -type (Otamaro's 1st evolution) (September 16, 2010) Koaruhii / -type (Swanna's pre-evolution) Warubiru / -type (Meguroko's 1st evolution) (September 16, 2010) Eruffun -type (Monmen's Evo) (September 16, 2010) Pachuru / -type (Denchura's pre-evolution) (September 16, 2010) Kaburumo -type (September 16, 2010) Banipucchi -type (September 16, 2010) Doredia -type (Monmen's Evo) (September 16, 2010) GENERATION V POKEMON References http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Black_and_White http://pokebeach.com 2 http://www.serebii.net/blackwhite/pokemon.shtml Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon Games